Let's Have A Kiki
Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time, es una canción presentada en el album Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. La versión original pertenece a Scissor Sisters/Camp Contexto de la cancion. Se ve a Isabelle saliendo de una estacion de tren hablando por telefono con Kurt sobre la fiesta , en ese momento ella llega al departamento de Kurt y Rachel y empiezan todos a cantar. Letra What's up it's Pickles, leave a message Hey i'm calling you back Oh she's been a bitch tonight And by bitch i mean this rain No cabs, nowhere So i had to put on the wig And the heels and the lashes and the eairh And take the train to the club And you now the MTA should stand for Mutherfuckers touching my ass So then i get to the club Looking like a drowned harassed rat And am greeted not by miss Rose at the door But our friend johnny 5-0 Yes honey the NYPD shut down the party So no fee for me And i dont even now what's the tea So i hope you're up girl Cuz we are all coming over Lock the doors Lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine And put on your heels Cuz i now exactly what we need Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki Lock the doors tight! Let's have a kiki Motherfucker I'm gonna let you have it Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki Dive turn work Let's have a kiki We're gonna serve and work and turn honey A kiki is a party For calming all your nerves We're spilling tea and dishing Just desserts one may deserve And though the sun is rising Few may choose to leave So shade that lid And we'll all bid Adieu to your ennui Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki Lock the doors tight! Let's have a kiki Motherfucker I'm gonna let you have it Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki Dive turn work Let's have a kiki We're gonna serve and work and turn honey Oh, what a wonderful kiki This kiki is marvelous Kiki! Soso! Oui Oui! Non Non! (4x) Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki Lock the doors tight! Let's have a kiki Motherfucker I'm gonna let you have it Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki Dive turn work Let's have a kiki We're gonna serve and work and turn honey Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki Lock the doors tight! Let's have a kiki Hunty dropper I'm gonna let you have it Let's have a kiki Boots Ten Queen Dive turn work Let's have a kiki We're gonna serve and work and turn honey Imagen de Portada 500px Curiosidades *Esta cancion va a tener una versión en mashup ( Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time ) que será la se va a presentar en el episodio mientras que esta versión solo estará en el album. *En el video de la canción se puede ver a Brooke Lipton bailando. *Se puede observar al final que Brody intenta hacer la coreografia, Vídeos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones Sin Emitir Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Isabelle Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt